Forgotten Feelings
by VORTEX2012
Summary: 4 years after Team 5Ds chose their paths, forgotten feelings awake by the twins... YEP... crappy summary, sue me for that. WARNING INCEST THEME. Rating surely will change because I don't even know what this story is about... R&R even if you hate me!
1. Maybe?

**A/N: This story is about… uh… you know; this is not something I really planned to write… and… probably I shouldn't write it at all but… I am just so bored and I want to do something, at this very moment I don't want to learn so this is the next best thing for me to do. Maybe, just maybe this story will be better than my other stories, I said maybe… or maybe it gets the worst ever… I don't have anything to lose, have I? So basically I don't even know what this story is about because I am just writing it without having any specific story line or goal… I am just combining some ideas of mine. And yeah, it is incest, what did you think of me? That I would make a pedophile out of Yusei making him and Ruka a pairing? NAH! So Read and Review or… punishment awaits you, nah just joking but seriously, I could need some reviews to rate how I am doing.**

Disclaimer: Like I always told you, it's the best for us all that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, be thankful that I don't because if I would… you don't even want to know what would occur to the story line…

Chapter 1: Maybe…?

Somewhere in a big stadium in London, the crowds were cheering at the blue, motorbike riding duelist.

Duelists' faces were almost completely covered, one of the duelists had some cyan strains getting out of the helmet and the other had some white strains looking out. The cyan haired duelist had a dark blue racing suit with some ads on it while the white haired duelist had a black racing suit.

"It's time to end this," the cyan haired duelist said.

"Bring it on!" the other duelist provoked.

"You will wish that you never challenged me!" the cyan haired duelist exclaimed, "It's my turn! DRAW!" he said as he drew a card.

At the status table, the name of the duelists were shown, the cyan haired duelist's name was Rua who also had ember gold eyes while the name of the other duelist was Shady who had blue eyes.

**Rua VS Shady**

**1500 | 1700**

**2/5 | 4/5**

**14/35 | 12/35**

Rua had his Power Tool Dragon (ATK/2300 DEF/2500) in defense position and two set cards on the field, while Shady had his Dark End Dragon (ATK/2600 DEF/2100) in attack position and one set card on the field.

"First of all, I activate my Spell card, Sword and Shield, this card makes all monsters on the field switch their Attack and Defense Points," Rua said as one set card on the field flipped up.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/2500 DEF/2300)

(Dark End Dragon: ATK/2100 DEF/2600)

"I activate my dragon's special ability, once per turn I can pick a random equip spell from my deck and equip it to my dragon," Rua explained.

"Looks like Power Tool Dragon is going to win this battle," the commentator exclaimed.

"I meant it as I said I am going to end this!" Rua said as he randomly picked a card from his deck, 'COME ON!' he thought picking the card.

"I got Double Tool D&C, so I activate it now but first my dragon shifts from defense to attack position; now to my equip spell, its ability allows my dragon to gain 1000 attack points for my turn," Rua explained activating the card he drew.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/3500 DEF/2300)

"I don't think so," Shady exclaimed pressing a button on the duel disk in his D-Wheel, "I activate the trap Destruction by Greed, this card allows me to destroy each monster on the field whose power got higher because of a Spell card this turn, although I cannot attack for two turns after this," Shady explained.

"Hehe… let's see about that," Rua said grinning.

"What's so funny?" Shady asked trying to understand why loosing seems funny to him.

"Your strategy is a joke, that's all," Rua said pressing a button in his duel disk, "I activate my Trap card, Rage of the Sealed Dragon, this card works only for my Power Tool Dragon while it has 3500 or more Attack Points, if it is about to be affected by a Spell or Trap card which would destroy it, that effect will be negated, yet the cost for that is my dragons Attack Points will be halved, but… don't be happy yet, it has another benefit, it will be able to attack you directly after that," he explained as his opponent looked shocked.

(Power Tool Dragon: ATK/1750 DEF/2300)

"But that is just as much as I need! I have got some places to go so battle! Power Tool Dragon, end this!" Rua ordered as the mechanic dragon took flight in the other duelist's direction, "CRAFTY BREAK!" Rua exclaimed.

The dragon used his two new weapons to take all of Shady's Life Points, avoiding his dragon.

"NOOO!" Shady shouted as his D-Wheel stopped.

**Rua VS Shady**

**1500 | 0000**

**WON | LOST**

**1/5 | 4/5**

**14/35 | 12/35**

"Yet another victory of Rua," the commentator stated as Rua speeded off and got quickly away from the stadium and was driving on the highway.

Rua was getting faster and faster, watching the clock in the D-Wheel's screen, "I got to hurry," he said to himself.

Soon he arrived to something that looked like a school, he parked his D-Wheel and removed his helmet, "Good timing," he said to himself looking at the time; some students saw him and proceeded in his direction.

"You are that duelist that is getting very famous right now, aren't you?" a boy with blond hair asked. It was interesting about them, that they each had different hair colors.

"You want to duel?" Rua proposed to which they shook their head.

"N-No, that is not it, we just want to ask you if you could help us getting more famous or better at dueling?" the one with black hair asked.

"First thing you should do is, never run away from opportunities like you didn't want to duel me, second thing you have to do is crave perfection, you can never be good enough and I cannot help you at getting famous or better, that is totally up to you," Rua gave them some tips.

"But if we duel you we would probably lose, big time," the one with blue hair said.

"You can never know unless you try," Rua said to which they remained silent, looking towards the school, Rua saw some students got out of the school.

"See you later," Rua said to the boys he talked to while proceeding towards some girls.

"Hey, Ruka, you ready to go?" his question went towards a cyan haired girl who had also the same eye color like Rua.

"Yeah, bye-bye," Ruka said waving to her friends; she was dressed in a white skirt which reached her knees and a pink sweater, her hair reaching her waist.

"I would want to live with Rua like she does," one of Ruka's friends said.

"Me too, this world isn't fair," another friend of Ruka's said.

The boys who talked with Rua saw him walking with Ruka towards his D-Wheel, one of them waved at him.

"Ruka, could you wait just a second? I will be right back," Rua asked to which Ruka nodded smiling; Rua couldn't help but smile for some reason.

"What is it?" Rua asked the boy that waved at him.

"I shouldn't probably ask you this but…" the blond guy said nervously.

"But what?" Rua asked curious to why that boy was nervous before an almost stranger.

"Could you… somehow… couple me and your sister up?" the blond guy managed to say.

Rua felt anger building in his body and wanted to beat that guy up, which wouldn't be a problem at all considering the fact that he spent a lot of time in the gym lately, but… his managers said that he should never offend someone or apply physical damage to someone because that would decrease the popularity and he also could probably get in jail for that so he decided to do it another way.

"You know that I am famous, right? So I got money and all that but I also know people who can make you disappear quickly without you leaving a little trace behind… did I make myself clear?" Rua threatened gritting his teeth, holding his anger down.

"Y-Ye-Yes," the blond guy stuttered shaking a little bit, 'I better not say anything else anymore,' he thought.

"Good!" Rua said in a bit of angry tone, _'Why do I feel like this?'_ he thought to himself.

Rua went to where his D-Wheel was, Ruka was waiting there for him, as soon as he saw her, his anger started melting down.

"You ready to go?" Ruka asked to which Rua nodded.

"Safety first," Rua said giving her a helmet; he always kept two helmets with him, one for himself and one for Ruka.

"Who needs a car if they got a grateful riding duel champion-brother who drives them every day? I guess you won your duel today?" Ruka asked smiling.

"Hehe thanks and yeah, I won again," Rua said rubbing his head sheepishly, his anger totally gone.

"YAY! We got to celebrate!" she exclaimed.

"We could go to the mall and get a drink," Rua suggested.

"Sure, sounds good but please, don't drive like you were in a duel," Ruka agreed as she and Rua got on the D-Wheel and took off.

Yet Rua didn't really go that slow, considering the fact that they arrived at the mall for less than three minutes.

"That is the only problem having a Riding Duel Champion as a brother, to get used to the speed," Ruka said.

"Well, someday you will get used to it and then I will go full speed and show you how fast I can go!" Rua said in a joking voice.

"Hehehe please don't," Ruka said also joking as Rua was parking his D-Wheel in an empty parking lot.

As Rua parked his D-Wheel, he and Ruka went together to the mall; they went to a place that they go each time they go to the mall, it was called "RELARE – Relax & Refresh".

"Hey, Rua, Ruka, how you doing?" the waiter asked.

"We are fine, you?" Ruka responded.

"Well… still the same job but I enjoy doing it and meeting new people," the waiter replied, "So Red Rain and orange juice?" the waiter guessed.

"Yes, please," the twins answered.

"It's good that you are coming here, you are making this place a bit more popular," the waiter said.

"Yeah, I already noticed that," Rua said looking around; there were more people than usually.

"I will be back with your orders," the waiter said before going at a drinks bar.

"So, I guess your studies are going well," Rua assumed.

"Well… I still got some problems to suit in there with those intelligent people but I will manage it somehow," Ruka said a bit sad.

"I know you, if there is a thing you can do, that would be never giving up, I am sure you will make it just fine," Rua assured her making her smile.

While Rua was looking just in empty space, waiting for the drinks, he saw a black shirt; a graphic was printed on it, some lines going away from the word "SIGNS OF LOVE", one went to "JEALOUSY", one other went to "YOU FIND IT WHERE YOU WOULDN'T LOOK FOR IT", another went to "SHE IS IN FRONT OF YOU", "YOU CANNOT GET HER OUT OF YOUR HEAD".

"In front of me?" he said turning to Ruka just looking at her, _'Well, I couldn't even consider that but… she is pretty and -'_ he thought and shook his head, _'WHAT? I am NOT getting controlled by a shirt,'_ he thought his eyes trailing back to that shirt, _'Jealousy? Was that what I felt back there? Why would I feel that? It's not like I ever would see Ruka as more than a sister, would I?'_ he thought to himself.

"Rua, are you OK?" Ruka asked waving a hand before Rua's eyes that were fixed at Ruka.

"Uh, yea-yeah, sorry I just got carried away, probably of the intense dueling I had today," Rua lied blushing a little.

"Here are your orders," the waiter said putting down the drinks they ordered.

"Thanks," the twins exclaimed at the same time.

'_Am I really…? There is no such thing… is there?'_ Rua thought, not sure what he believes in.

**A/N: So what do you think? Is it the worst or best intro I ever wrote? Please be honest… pretty please. And now I am trying to get them more IC but… in this story they are older than what we know them like, so we don't know for sure how they would be IC but I will try my best… and I will probably fail (like always). Did someone of you ever notice that actually there is no name for the RuaxRuka pairing (like there is the Faithshipping and those things), can that be fixed someway?**


	2. Overheated!

**A/N: REWRITING TRY NR.1. Read and Review if you want cookies and hot chocolate or if you want to tell me how I am processing.**

As they were drinking their drinks, a somehow awkward silence followed as Rua was kind of staring at Ruka's eyes while Ruka was lost in her thoughts about the school; after they finished the drinks, Rua called the waiter.

"How much does that make?" Rua asked the waiter who came to them for the bill.

"Uh, 1 Orange Juice and 1 Red Rain, that is 4$," the waiter said.

"Here, keep the change," Rua said giving him 20$.

"See you," the twins said as they headed out.

"Visit us soon again," the waiter said turning to serve another costumer.

The twins got back on Rua's D-Wheel and were going home as Rua still couldn't get his mind over how he behaved to that boy who asked him to make out of that boy and Ruka a couple.

'_Why would I get so angry about that…? I think… this is similar to what I felt back then… in Neo Domino as Lucciano showed up and got Ruka's attention… this is the same feeling… this feeling… it is jealousy made because someone can have her and that someone not being me… it's love, ever since Lucciano showed up back then, I continued feeling that but… Maybe… I gave up on it thinking that she wouldn't return the love, by trying to manage the life in the new city, by living with mom and dad and/or by achieving my dream, to be a riding duel champion…'_ Rua thought speeding as fast as possible.

"Rua, go slower!" Ruka yelled feeling the immense increase of the speed to which Ruka grabbed Rua's waist instinctively.

"Sorry," Rua said in an enough loud voice so Ruka could hear him and to her surprise he slowed down.

'_Huh…? He is not behaving like he always does; normally he wouldn't slow down immediately but instead give another boost and then slow down… he probably is just tired from dueling… even if he is tired, he keeps going on top speed, his D-Wheel is getting faster and faster each day, probably because of the parts mom and dad buy for his D-Wheel, it almost reaches the speed of that duelist from the future at the Ark Cradle,'_ Ruka thought as the memory of the Ark Cradle reawaked an emotion in her.

Soon they arrived at their house and Ruka got her bag and gave the helmet to Rua. She stepped off Rua's D-Wheel and awaited that he would also get off but he didn't.

"I will clear my thoughts a bit, I will be home after a half hour," Rua said. Ruka wanting to rest, nodded before he speeded off at immense speed.

'_I thought… I shrugged this feeling long time ago… this feeling… this love…'_ Ruka thought being totally aware what she felt.

Still remaining in her thoughts, Ruka got a key from her bag, opened the door and entered the big house where no one else was inside of it, she let her backpack in a closet and went to her room; she laid down on her bed, having a face with mixed emotions.

'_Why is it back? This feeling, love… yet not usual love… since that Emperor of Ylliaster… Lucciano, showed up… more exact, after me and Rua lost the battle against him… this feeling started and since then… it got stronger each day, it wasn't hard to recognize it, the feeling of love towards my own brother… believing that he would not have the same feelings for me, I tried to block and keep it away so he wouldn't think bad of me. Leaving Neo Domino, the new school, new friends, new home, mom, dad and many other things helped me forget that feeling… but now I can feel it, stronger than before… maybe it is better that… I act this time instead of trying to run away from it again,' _Ruka thought.

*Meanwhile with Rua*

Rua was riding on a big road, which seemed to lead to a stadium called "Legends of Time".

'_I don't know what I should do,'_ Rua thought proceeding towards the stadium where his last duel was.

The stadium was like a ghost city, there was no one in there and it wasn't closed so Rua went inside the riding duel track and tried to clear his thoughts by speeding on the duel track.

'_I sure could try and block it like last time… or I could tell her but… she surely doesn't feel the same way for me…'_ Rua thought speeding.

'… _Either way, I cannot keep it secret from her… even if she doesn't want to see me ever again; I wouldn't want to hide something this important from her… she is my other half… I can't look at her and pretend that everything is alright, pretend that I don't hide something from her,'_ he thought speeding even faster.

'_I will tell her, even if she hates me or thinks that I am a freak or whatever,'_ Rua decided wearing an emotionless face.

As he tried to change the direction of the D-Wheel so he would be able to go and tell her, something went wrong, the D-Wheel won't move.

"Speed World 2 activate!" the voice of the D-Wheel said.

"What?" Rua asked puzzled as a duelist showed behind him, the unknown duelist had a black racing suit and some white hair strains escaping his helmet.

"Who are you?" Rua asked the unknown duelist behind him, the stress of his feelings made him forget how his last opponent looked like.

"The one that will make sure you lose this time, DUEL!" the unknown duelist said.

"We'll see about that, DUEL!" Rua replied as they both drew their cards.

"My Turn, Draw!" the unknown duelist shouted as he drew another card.

**Rua VS UKD**

**4000 | 4000**

**5/5 | 6/5**

**35/35 | 34/35**

**SC-0 | SC-0**

"I set five cards face down and end my turn with that," the unknown duelist said placing five cards from his hand at the empty slots in his duel disk.

"What?" Rua asked puzzled, _'Who is this? And what is that strategy of his? Wait… he said "this time"? It got to be that duelist who I dueled today,'_ he thought.

"I don't know what on earth you are planning to do with that, but I will end it before you can accomplish it! My Turn, Draw!" Rua said as he drew a card.

**Rua VS UKD**

**4000 | 4000**

**6/5 | 1/5**

**34/35 | 34/35**

**SC-1 | SC-1**

"First of all, let me guess… you are that Shady?" Rua asked to which he saw the other duelist nod.

"Some people never learn it! Well then, I summon Deformer – Mobaphon in Attack Position," Rua said as a cell phone showed up on the field and changed into a robot.

**Deformer – Mobaphon**

**EARTH – LV1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK/100 – DEF/100**

"Next, I activate its effect, once per turn he can dial a number and according to that number, I can pick up cards from my deck and look at them, if there is a LV4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon it ignoring the summoning conditions, yet after I do so, I have to place the remaining cards in their correct order back," Rua explained as the numbers on the robots chest started flashing.

The numbers flashed for about five seconds and stopped at the number 4.

"I got to draw 4 cards," Rua said as he drew four cards and looked at them, "I got Deformer – Radicassen, so I can summon it," Rua said as a boom box showed up on the field and transformed into a robot.

**Deformer – Radicassen**

**EARTH – LV4**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK/1200 – DEF/400**

"I set two cards face-down, now battle!" Rua ordered, _'I will trigger his traps with my weakest monster,'_ he thought.

"First goes Mobaphon," Rua said as the robot with the numbers on his chest flied and did a little damage to Rua's opponent, which didn't make him flinch.

'_He didn't use any trap? This attack should make him reveal his set cards and if something happens, I got insurance,'_ Rua thought looking at a card on his hand. "Now, according to the effect of my Radicassen, it can attack twice, you better watch out, Radicassen attack," Rua ordered as the robot with the buttons on his chest flied towards Rua's opponent and attacked him twice dealing a big damage making his opponent groan in pain.

"I think I've done enough damage for this turn, you're up," Rua said, _'Why did he set those cards if he didn't want to activate them? What is that guy planning? His strategy seems not like before,' _he thought.

"My Turn, Draw!" Shady shouted as he drew a card.

**Rua VS Shady**

**4000 | 1500**

**3/5 | 2/5**

**33/35 | 33/35**

**SC-2 | SC-2**

"This card can only be activated by sending it directly to the graveyard, Pain of the Doomed," Rua's opponent explained. "Now to its effect, by sending continuous traps which weren't activated to my graveyard; I can inflict 800 points of damage for each one of them," he said as his set cards disappeared and a huge storm appeared.

"What?" Rua asked panicking, _'Wait… my set card!'_ he thought.

"Feel the Wrath of Heaven," Shady said as a lightning was formed and headed slowly towards Rua.

Rua tried to avoid its attack by increasing his speed but driving the whole day was too much for the D-Wheel, which leaded that the machine got overheated; his D-Wheel started behaving unlikely, he was losing control over it leading to its crash.

**Rua VS Shady**

**CANCELLED**

**3/5 | 1/5**

**33/35 | 33/35**

**SC-2 | SC-2**

As Rua's D-Wheel crashed, his opponent just groaned at the image before him, as he proceeded towards the hurt duelist, he clearly was angry, "I CANNOT FINISH IT THIS WAY!" his opponent yelled, he went to Rua's body, searching for a cell phone or some other communication device.

*Meanwhile with Ruka*

Ruka was getting worried, the time was about 7:00PM and Rua said that he would get back after a half hour which was one and a half hour ago, _'Where is he? He would more likely get earlier than late,'_ she thought a bit worried as she was sitting on the couch.

Suddenly Ruka's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID, it showed the name "Rua", she quickly opened it, but the voice didn't seem to be Rua's.

"Your brother is hurt, he is at the Legends of Time stadium, his D-Wheel crashed," the unfamiliar voice on the phone said as Ruka got up quickly.

"WHAT?" Ruka yelled but it was too late, it had already hung up.

"What is it?" an older woman with yellow hair asked who approached Ruka.

"Mom, we got to go the Legends of Time stadium, someone called me from Rua's phone saying that he crashed with his D-Wheel," Ruka said worried.

"I will get my car keys," Ruka's mom said quickly getting inside a place that seemed to be a bedroom.

"Please, hurry," Ruka said quiet.

Ruka and her mother got as quickly as possible in the car and went to the stadium where Rua had his last duel today but the entrance was blocked by an ambulance which made Ruka worry if the voice said the truth, "Oh, no!" Ruka said and quickly got out of the car, so she would know if Rua was the reason why that ambulance was there.

Ruka wanted to go where some emergency troops were gathered, thinking that there was Rua, but as she tried to do so, someone who seemed to be a police officer blocked her way, "Excuse me miss, but I cannot allow you to pass," he said.

"Please tell me… is that my brother?" Ruka asked tears already escaping her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't get the answer she was waiting for.

"You are Rua's sister?" the officer said as Ruka felt her heart rate change, the voice on the phone was right, it was Rua.

"Yes, we are his family, what happened here?" Ruka's mother asked.

"It seemed that his D-Wheel overheated which resulted losing the control and eventually crash," the officer explained as Rua was carried away from the stadium inside the ambulance some blood covering his racing suit, suddenly Ruka fainted, she couldn't handle to see him like that.

"Ruka!" her mother yelled but she couldn't hear her. The officer ordered the ambulance troops to also carry the girl with them and they obeyed.

*The next morning*

"Ruka… I will always love you, no matter what," Ruka heard a voice while she was lying on the hospital.

"Me too, Rua," Ruka mumbled smiling while she still had her eyes closed.

She slowly opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry but became clear very fast, she was in what seemed like a hospital room.

She was a bit sad that her dream wasn't true, "Rua…" she said quietly as her eyes widened remembering what happened to him; "Rua!" she yelled getting up.

"Ruka, you are awake," a cyan-short-hair man, dressed in a smoking said who stopped working on a laptop.

"Dad? Why am I here?" Ruka asked.

"Your mother said that you fainted as you saw Rua as he was hurt," her father responded putting his laptop away.

"Where is Rua?" Ruka asked worried.

"He is in the next room," her father said trying to be supportive.

Ruka went to the door and opened it but she stopped wanting to know something before she gets in the room where her brother is.

"Is he alright?" Ruka asked holding the opened the door.

"Yes, it was a very bad accident but the doctors said he was doing well and that he will be totally recovered after about two weeks," her father said making her smile as a tear of happiness escaped her eye.

"I will tell him as soon as possible, no matter what," Ruka decided without wasting a second thought, she immediately headed over to his room.

"Tell him? What exactly?" his father asked but it was too late, she was already out of the room.

**A/N: OK, done, rewritten and hopefully it is better than before, yet I couldn't change Rua's accident and the duel because if I would, this story would perish… Anyway, one last thing… if I make this AU, it doesn't matter what happened in the actually story line, right?**


End file.
